


Wedding Dresses

by imaginativecurls



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, jaylos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativecurls/pseuds/imaginativecurls
Summary: It's Aurdon Prep's annual charity bridal fashion show and Carlos was forced to volunteer by Evie, who had single-handedly crafted all of the dresses. Unfortunately for Carlos, he fell in love with one particular dress and couldn't help but to try it on when he thought no one was looking...





	Wedding Dresses

Carlos hummed quietly to himself as he tidied up the last of the vanity tables. He closed makeup palettes, put all brushes in their designated holders, and threw away used makeup wipes - all as Evie instructed him to do hours prior. Tonight had been Aurdon Prep's annual charity bridal fashion show. It was a fundraiser where people from other kingdoms can come to see the exclusive, designer dresses and help raise money by buying tickets and/or purchasing a dress if they see one they like. It was a nice way for the school to have extra money for the students' extracurricular activities and classroom supplies. Just because most of them are royalty, doesn't mean they can rapidly spend their money as they please. When hearing about this show, of course, Evie brought it upon herself to help make the dresses. And by help, she basically handmade each and every dress with minimal help even though many had offered. When it was Carlos' turn to see if she needed help her exact words to him were: "This is my first opportunity to make wedding dresses, Carlos! This is extremely important and unless you know your way around a sewing machine, I don't need any distractions. Now, get out!"

After that talk, the next time he saw her was the morning of the show in the banquet hall where she started snapping orders at him, Jay (who involuntarily was put to work alongside Doug with tech) and anyone else who had been around. Even Jane and Lonnie who were originally the leaders of the show had begun to call Evie "ma'am." But despite Evie going completely boss bitch on everyone (even Mal who had to plant a few kisses on her every now and then to shut her up) the show was spectacular. Everybody loved Evie's dresses and she even managed to sell a few. It's been about 2 hours since the show ended and Carlos had insisted that Mal take Evie back to their dorm for some much-deserved rest, promising that he'll clean up backstage. 

Once he had finished organizing the last table, he evaluated the area, making sure everything was where it was supposed to be. When satisfied with his work, Carlos walked over to the rack of the Evie Originals. His hand immediately gravitated to one specific dress. He pulled it off the rack and smiled fondly, surveying the piece of clothing. Carlos had had his eyes on this dress since before the show even started. Once Doug had rolled in the rack, the lacy, elegant gown immediately caught his eye. It's a classically simple, strapless gown with a silky, skinny waist that tapered down into a poofy skirt. Stark white embroidery covered the skirt with such intricate designs that Carlos couldn't even begin to comprehend how Evie stitched those together. And because it was Evie who made the dresses, she put her own twists on all of them. This dress, specifically, had a wine colored underlayer that sneakily made an appearance whenever the dress was lifted. That's what did it for the teenager. When seeing the model do a twirl at the end of the runway, flashing the dyed fabric, he immediately fell in love. 

Carlos bit his lip, curiously checking the size of the dress. He thought for a moment. He didn't know much about women's sizing, but a ten seemed big enough for his body. Carlos looks at the dress one more time before putting it back on the rack and quickly rushed towards the stage. He peaked his head through the thick black curtains and scanned the area. Not a soul in sight. For good measure, he spoke, "Hello?" When he didn't receive an answer he smiled and went back to the rack. 

Carlos tucked himself and the dress into a dressing room and proceeded to strip off his own clothes. With caution he stepped into the dress, moving slowly like Evie had instructed the models to do. When he had the dress completely pulled up, he twisted it around, zipped it up, then twisted it back into place. As expected, it was loose where breasts would usually be, but other than that the dress fits like a glove. The waist hugged him comfortably and the length was just right for his height. Carlos stepped out of the dressing room, picking up the fabric as he walked over to the full-length mirror. Carlos would admit that standing there in a wedding dress was, for sure, over the top, but God did it make him feel good. 

He felt amazing. Like a downright princess. 

He giggles to himself, placing his hands on his waist. He strikes a few poses and threw a few funny faces in there every once in a while. In the mirror, Carlos spots the bag of veils that he had dropped next to the dresses. He briskly walked over to the bag, choosing a random veil and went back to the mirror. Using his fingers, he combed his hair back and did his best to secure the clip in his short, white hair. He draped the soft tulle over his shoulders, positioning it exactly how he wanted it. Once it was in place, Carlos lowered his hands and examined his appearance. 

A quiet laugh escaped his lips. "Lookin' good, de Vil." 

He sighed in content, mindlessly smoothing out the fabric. Carlos never wanted to step out of that dress. If he was being honest, he's never felt more comfortable in an outfit before. The boy loved the way the gown hugged his figure and just made him feel like... himself. Carlos picked the dress up off the floor and perform another magical twirl. He grinned again, watching the skirt flow back down. When looking back into the mirror he saw a tall figure behind him. 

"Oh my god, Jay!" Carlos gasped, whipping around. Full of embarrassment and fear, Carlos tugs the veil off his head, throwing it to the side. "I-I-I thought you left." He stutters. "I... had to help Doug... with some cables," Jay mutters, staring intensely at the dress. Carlos is suddenly aware of how heavy the dress actually is. "This isn't... I wasn't... I was just!" Carlos struggled to find the words to explain himself, but he ended up biting his bottom lip, in a lost for words. Jay wasn't moving from his spot; his eyes were still trained on Carlos' figure, mouth open agape. "God, I've scarred you for life." Carlos covered his face with his hands, feeling tears prick his eyes. "Fuck, this was a bad idea. I'll just-I'll just change and leave." Carlos turned away and started to walk back to the dressing rooms. "Stop!" Jay shouted. Carlos hesitantly turned around just as Jay walked up to him. 

Jay looked him up and down making Carlos snake his arms around his middle. He suddenly felt extremely insecure and sick to his stomach. He spoke in a quiet voice, "Jay, please." When Jay didn't answer, he bowed his head down and blinked back tears that were dangerously close to spilling. "Look, let me just go change and-and we can forget all of this. I'm so sorry you had to see me in this, Jay. I know, I know it's not normal. I-" The distressed boy was silenced by strong arms wrapping around his waist. As an instinct, Carlos held onto his boyfriend's shoulders. "Promise me you'll wear one of these at our wedding."

"W-What?" Carlos stammered, shock evident in his voice. "Promise me you'll wear a dress at our wedding," Jay repeated. "You're... you're not mad? Or-or disgusted?" Carlos questioned. He was staring into Jay's eyes, trying to figure out if the taller male was lying or not. "Disgusted? Baby, why would I be disgusted? You look... fucking beautiful." Carlos' face flushed red. "R-Really?"

"Carlos, when I walked in, I was fricken stunned. Starstruck! Astonished! Whatever you want to call it. You look so gorgeous and confident and... happy. I wanna see you that happy, if not more when we get married."

"When we get married?" Carlos smiled. "Yeah," Jay laughs. "When." He leaned down and pressed his lips to Carlos'. Filled with relief, Carlos relaxed in Jay's hold and kissed back. They pulled away and both boys were beaming with happiness. "I promise to wear a dress whenever we decide to tie the knot," Carlos says, resulting in Jay picking him up and spinning him around. Carlos laughed and placed his hands on either side of Jay's face, bringing their lips together. Jay set him down and released him, quickly walking over to the discarded veil. Carlos stood there with the widest grin he probably has ever mustered up as Jay struggled to clip the veil in his hair. It took a minute, but Jay was able to secure it back into place and lie the tulle across his boyfriend's shoulders. 

"You know, you look a million times better in this than the model did." Carlos busted out a laugh, a light blush washing over his face. Jay stuck out his hand with a bit of bow making Carlos playfully roll his eyes, but accept the gesture. Jay led them towards the mirror and placed himself behind Carlos, wrapping his arms around his waist. Carlos placed his hands on Jay's and leaned back, relaxing into the touch.

"Absolutely stunning," Jay muttered, pressing a kiss to Carlos' cheek.


End file.
